2016_steinenfandomcom-20200214-history
Neha Potla
The worst day of a mother's life Once there was a family of four. They all lived an ordinary life. On April 1, when all of her children went to school, The mother went out shopping. Like any ordinary mom, she was shopping . She bought so much stuff. Her car was like a trash can, except more colorful. Once she came home, she had realized that she had spent all of her money and was in debt. She also forgot to pick up her children after school. The mother thought that her husband was going to be so mad at her. She got so scared that she wandered through the woods because she missed the route. After she knew that this wasn't the way home. She was lost! Once she found her flashlight in the car, she stepped out . ' I'm not scared,' she said. She started to explore the woods. Soon she started thinking about her warm and cozy house. Her daughter and son, she missed them so much. Later she started to cry about all of the bad things that have happened to her through the past day. Sudden she heard a small deflating sound like a balloon when someone lets go of it. Her car ran out of gas. Finally, she saw a narrow path lead to this neighbor its name was Charter Carriage. That was where she lived! Soon enough she saw that her family had pranked her. They all said April Fools and laughed. Mr. Apple saves the day Once upon a time, there was a very nice man named Mr. Apple. He always helped anyone who needed help. One day a stranger came up to Mr. Apple to get help. Of course, Mr. Apple said yes. So the stranger took Mr. Apple to a sewage underground. Mr. Apple thought the sewage looked like his house. Apparently his house isn't very neat. He realized that his was no help. They just needed him to substitute in their act. He went along with the idea. Then those people started talking a language that was unknown to him. So he also thought this was part of his act. Then a man in a sacred uniform came up to Mr. Apple and asked him to steal some money. Mr. apple didn't know what they were talking about. So he just stood there gazing at the mohawk on the man's head. Then Mr. Apple said no. They got so irate because no one has ever said no to them. Mr. Apple said Bye and walked away into the light. The mohawk man said that he was going to get Mr. Apple back. From then on this story has been passed on for generations but no one ever knew what happened to Mr. Apple on that day. THE END The Word Hi, all people from this universe I am an alien, at least that's what other kids called me. My name Uqija Mond. I am about 4 ft and 9 inches tall. Long brown hair and green eyes. I got the eyes from dad and hair from my mom. Most people see me as an alien because I don't look like anybody or act like anybody. People say I am different. My one eye is closed and the other eye is wide open. (even when I am asleep.) My teachers don't even know my name, I have been in this school for my whole life. I am in sixth grade by the way. Every year I have been to this school I feel like the desks look at me in disgusts. My BFF'S are my parents. I have one older sibling that I so popular. Most of the time I wish I was her. On the first day of preschool, I was one of the smartest kids, even now at this time I am the same. But, once on the first day of preschool, I started crying because all the children started laughing at me for no reason. It even felt like our class pet , Snuggles, was laughing at me. On that day of school, I started to cry when I was walking home. That has been the same thing that has happened for practically my whole life. So I got use to it. Known that you sort of know my background here is a present day in time. Today is my first day in sixth grade. I'm not that excited, but more scared. You heard me scared not nervous, those have completely different meanings. Another thing I am crazy about the definitions of words. I was on my way to school and I was walking. Most of the time I hide my face underneath of my hood so no one could see me. Once I got to school, I made my way upstairs to Dr. Lambreign homeroom. There were so many kids from last year that I knew. Obviously, they didn't know me. Popular population 5, Nerdy population 5, Ordinary 10 and Oddball 1. I'm on the island of the lost all by myself. ME? Am I surprised? Nope, not the least bit. Anyway for homeroom instead of going to first period Dr. Lambreign told us to stay in class for us to know more about each other. Finally, we went around the room to know everyone's name. Once they got to me I was freaking out because I didn't want to get laughed at because of my name.Suddenly the bell rung. My body was in relief. I rushed to second period without being seen wondering how I was going to survive the year if I was like this. My second period was French with Ms. Lafhe spelled with a silent h. She long wavy blond hair that was tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were blue like the sky when it is a sunny day at the beach. Soon Ms. Lafhe started to talk about the first assignment we had to do which was to count to 10 in French. After her talking for years, the bell finally rang. "Un, deux, trois.." I said murmuring under my breath trying to remember the rest of the numbers when I exited the door. Two minutes later... "BRRRIIINGGGG" the siren for next period rang. "Oh chum buckets," I said trying not to make a fool of myself while running. I enter my English room with Mrs. Suraw hoping that she wasn't mad because I was last. Sadly she was mad and irritated that I came late. Apparently, one of her pet peeves is being late to class without a late slip. "Now..." she said sounding like a dog when it whimpers. Mrs. Suraw gave us a paper that said placement on it. I took the test and handed it in and to her. She quickly graded it. It said D-. A another kid looked at my paper and started laughing at me. He whispered it into the ear of some other kid. The whole class was laughing at me. "STOP IT," I yelled trying to emphasize my anger against them. Then I started getting light headed. All I knew that happened last was when everyone was laughing at me. I came back to my normal life, that I hated, and returned to my 3rd period classroom and saw nobody there. The classroom was as silent as a needle falling to the ground. When I saw that nobody there I went to the Main Office and asked them where my class went. They weren't there too. I started to freak out. "Where was everyone," I thought. I looked outside to see the site of the beautiful sky. The sun gleaming in my eyes, the cool breeze making the tree sway side by side. There I saw it my class was standing outside."In fact," In fact" I thought " Everyone was outside looking at me not caring about the fact that I was inside the building for 30 minutes. I heard the bell from inside and jolted towards the building to get the first lunch seat in the cafeteria. In about a blink of an eye, a herd of hunger children galloped from the door to the line and practical ran over me. So, as you see, I will never ever be the first person to buy lunch. Suddenly, one sweet looking girl sat right me. I personally thought that my eyes were tricking me. MARKING PERIOD 2: Nobody ever sits next to me. Suddenly she said "Hi," in a very soft tone. I said hi back to her. Apparently she was new and her name was Ava. Then at that same time, one of the popular kids came up to me and started teasing me and how I, Uqija, looked like I didn't bother. After Ava stood up and said " Stop, that is not very nice." I gazed into her eyes as the glittered and whispered " Thank you." After lunch, I started to talk to her and told her my name and my life experiences. Sounds dramatic right well ya, I kind of trusted her a lot to tell her my life story. The bell rang once again. Luckily, all of the schools classes have been shortened because of an assembly at the end of the day. I went to math and science after lunch. I hate math, it is my worst subject in the history...... HAHA history get it. Subject. Never mind. OF THE WORLD. Once I made it to math, my head started spinning when I saw homework on the board. I felt like I was falling off the edge of a cliff. "NOOOOOOO," I thought to myself. Then this crazy mean girl came up to me and pushed my off of my feet into a desk. Then my teacher walked and told everyone to sit down. So, we did. She had eyes as green as vines with her hair dirty blond pulled tightly into a bun on her head. Her husky voice filled the room as the chat simmered down to a low roar. She first explained the homework then got to the point of introducing herself. Her name was Ms. Malinsci. Then,she started teaching what to do every day of math class. Wednesday was 'special' to her because we had something called a homework check. Finally, the bell rang. Then science, my favorite subject of all!!! So in science, we had a teacher named Mrs. Frug. She had red hair with brown eyes, she was an older middle aged woman. Her red hair was lopsided and looked like someone shredded off a part of her head. She told us there as no homework. After that, we played a game of 'pass the ball and say your name.' It was the worst thing ever. Then after we went around the room so everyone can say their name the bell rang. "STUDY HALL," I silently muttered under my breath. Study hall was about 30 minutes. It went by in a flash. Soon the bell rang for people to get on the bus. This happened over and over and over again like a scratched record. One day at the beginning of the day this girl from my homeroom said I was a lunatic, clown, loser. I could take this any more. Suddenly I stood up with great confidence and told her in her face ,"STOP," with the harshest voice I can get out of myself." I did it," I thought ,"I concord my fear." I felt I was Dwayne Johnson. Now I am no longer a scared girl. Those words have changed my life. The Sound Once there was a girl, she was abandoned and raised herself in a cottage not a few miles away from the forest. She knew and heard many people say that those woods were haunted and who ever set foot in it never returned. The girl was curious so she set foot into the forest. She thought that she might hear birds chirping or the leaves rustling through the wind. The forest was completely silent. Until she heard screaming but saw no one there. Then the sound became louder and louder like the thumping of feet. The forest was as empty as the air. She still couldn't see anyone there. Then heard leaves crackling yards away from her. Still she saw no one. Then a gust of wind swept in from behind her grabbing her legs, making her fall. She stood up and turned around. Nobody was there. She walked deeper and deeper into the forest nothing happened. She knew that those villagers were lying. "ha," the girl said snorting like a pig. Then a voice said "ha" and came up and grabbed her. Panting and sweating she woke up from her sleep only saying that it was a dream and saw she was snug in her bed with her family. The Trip to Atlanta December 24, 2015 Over Christmas break my family and I went to Atlanta. It was the first time we were ever going to travel in a plane after 2 years. It was Christmas Eve. I had flurries in my stomach when we first got on because of how long it had been since I had traveled. Well in the mixture of excitement on the plane, the pilot came on saying there is a 2 hour delay in the flight. So we were stranded in the middle of the runway for 2 hours. Then the pilot comes on again. He said," Sorry, there is an extra 30 minute delay in the flight." I start getting frustrated of sitting in the flight because of how boring it was. Then sudden the floor that I was shaking like a person when they are cold. We all cheered ,"YAY, YAY." Well that is what my dad did. The 2 hour flight turned into a 4 hour flight because of the flight. The 2 hour flight went in a flash. Soon once we landed my aunt's husband came and picked us up.I was a little shy at first to talk but then I felt free. Once we reached the home of my aunt I gave her a big bear hug and we went out shopping until all the stores closed. Later we went to a place called Main Event. At Main Event there were many games to play like bowling, laser tag, in the arcade, jungle gym, and many more. We went to laser tag and the arcade. At the laser tag arena the red team beat the blue team.(I was on the red team.) Out of the whole team I was given the nickname of Nike and came 3 place with 3,780 points. Then we went to the arcade and earned 950 tickets. I got a necklace and my brother got a magic eight ball and a dart gun. Once we went home we all fell asleep. December 25, 2015 Today I woke up with anxiety to get my day started. First we brushed our teeth and then ate waffles. (My favorite) I loved the waffles. They taste as good as a Hershey chocolate pie with a cherry. Later I took a shower and got a tour of their apartment. The apartment was very relaxing. On the bottom floor there was a pool, club house, and a lounge. The club house was my favorite part because we got to play shuffle board and I won against my brother. After that we went out of the build and went to the building in which my aunt and uncle worked in ,which is the build right next to their apartment. Outside of their office there was a sitting area with a water fountain. Well then after we went to my to their office we went to my mom's friends house and played games. At first I didn't want to go because I didn't know anybody, later I playing and socializing with everyone. Once we got home all of us were drained out of energy like a battery. December 26, 2015 Today was just an the same day as the others. The sun came up I woke up and took a shower. Ate breakfast, but then by uncle had the idea of going to the movie Star Wars the Force Awakens. In my opinion ever if you didn't watch the episodes and movies before it is still a very good. Then there was another surprise. The surprise was to go to the Coke factory and the CNN headquarters. I felt like I would jump out of my pants. At the CNN headquarters we saw the people who do the HLN. We also saw the programming rooms and what type of technology they use to explain the weather. Unfortunately we didn't see Anderson Cooper, Wolf Blitzer, and Dr. Sanjay Gupta. Then we went to the Coke factory. It had a very big line that we had to stand in. Once we entered the building we saw the process of how Coke is made. Later we saw Coke's mascot, the polar bear. After that we went and tried 100 different Coke products. One of the worst sodas there was Beverly it was from Italy and tasted like salt. At the end of the taste testing they gave us one free bottle of coke to take with us. Finally we went to a 4D movie explaining the secret ingredient of Coke a Cola. My favorite tour was the Coke a Cola factory because it was more interactive then the CNN headquarters. By the time we drove home it was 10:00 so we watched movies and played games once we got home. December 27, 2015 Today we are leaving back to Pennsylvania. I didn't want to leave after all the fun we had. Our flight was at 8:15. We arrived at the airport at 7:15. We gave our hugs and said our good byes. Once they dropped us at the airport we made our way to the security check line. I was gigantic. I assumed that it was 5 miles long! So we hopped in line. Then once we were about half way a lady that worked at the airport handed out keychains to everyone because we were their 1,000,000,000 passangers. It took us 60 minutes to reach security check and they lucky made the flight 8:30. We ran and ran as fast we could to reach the plane. Finally we reached onto the plane just in time. After I got onto the plane there was no delay on the flight to start. On the plane I thinking that we had the best Christmas break ever!!! QUARTER 3 Have you ever had the pain of your parents yelling at you constantly because of your report card? If you did, you and I are on the same page. By the way my name is Milbert Zaint. Some of my dashing traits are green eyes, brown short hair, and high cheek bones... oh wait that is Tom Cruise. Anyway today I got an B in Science, D in Social Studies, C in Math, and an A in English. I mean I don't think it is all that bad. Just because of my grades I have to get a tutor through the whole summer. How could that possibly be fair. I'm only in 11th grade. Sometimes I wish that I can stop time and go back and start it all over again. "MILBERT! MILBERT! ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ANY ATTENTION!" my parents yelled. YES YES. OK maybe I didn't do so well in school. It's summer, I have been in school for 180 days, they have to give me a break, it isn't fair." Now got to your room" my parents say as if nothing happened. So, I stomped to my room with a frown leading all the way down to my chin. I sat and sat and sat, when I finally heard a knock on my door. I leaped into the air dashing across the room wanting to get out so badly. Nobody was there. I walk into the hallway, complete silence. Upstairs, down the stair, up and down checking everywhere hoping they didn't leave me at home while they went to get pizza. Sorry, I yelled until my mom told me to go to sleep. Frustrated, I walked up to my room and sat and sat and sat until I was so bored that I started reading a book. Finally the sun started peeking through my window making me feel that my life had just started over. I walked out my room. No parents. No sister. No noise. This was the first time in my life that I got complete silences from my family. So I sat on the couch and turned the TV on hoping my favorite show, Monopoly millionaire, was on. Just as I turned the TV on the doorbell rang. Apparently it was the UPS guy that asks for your signature. I told the guy that my parents weren't home. The UPS guy said," Are you sure? they seem like their upstairs locked in their bedrooms hiding from you." I was like yo, hey buddy chill,later l figured out that it was my best buddy, CeCe Jones,tricking me again. I also have another best friend named Eddie Young. We call ourselves E=mc^2 because Eddie was the first person to start the group and then CeCe and I tagged along. Anyway, after the incident with CeCe, I called Eddie over to join in and watch Monopoly millionaire. After he told us he couldn't come I just took a bag of Lay's sour cream and onion chips and began eating/ sharing with CeCe. I turned the TV on it said " NO SERVICE." I was furious, then I took my phone out and tried to get WiFi, no bars showed up. Finally, I tried using my cellular data to watch TV... NOT WORKING. So the day went on I did the Rubic Cube like 60 times in an hour finding no sign of my parents. Before I went to bed I had a crazy feeling that I either forgot something or my parents moved without me. For the first time in the whole day I went to my parent's room to check on them. I stepped in the door closed automatically, I thought it was just CeCe and his ridiculous jokes. Then something pulled me to the edge of the room farthest away for the door. " SURPRISE!" my mother, father, and sister yelled. Delayed, CeCe also yelled surprise. They had realized that I had gotten the wrong report card from an expelled student. I had gotten A's And B's in every class. I was overjoyed, my family was overjoyed, and CeCe was overjoyed. I screamed, "I DON'T HAVE TO GOT TO TUTORING ANYMORE." In was the happiest day of my life until the next year rolled around. QUARTER 4 STARTS HERE (This is narrated in a boys point of view) Linsey started walking farther and farther away from home to get away from her best friend's lies. "STOP!" Susan yelled. Linsey yelled back, " WHY DO YOU CARE YOU'RE JUST A LIAR THAT NOBODY CAN TRUST!" Suddenly Linsey disappeared between two unusually curved trees. Susan stopped and looked around to see where Linsey went. Then a gust of wind swirled around her head like a whirlpool. A letter landed on her head. All that was written on it was "HELP" in dripping black ink. Susan walked closer and closer to where Linsey had instantly disappeared. After about 50 minutes Susan walked into what seem to be a portal to another dimension. A boy about her age,with tattered clothes, jumped out from behind a giant rock saying, "HEY" Susan jumped 50 feet in the air, not knowing anyone was there. Susan said,"Who are you and what are you doing behind that gigantic rock." The boy stood silently standing in front of Susan blocking her from entering the portal. The boy answered," My name is John Galapagos and I was just ahhh........." Susan walking in the direction of John and pushing him into the rock. In a flash he disappeared too. She paced around for some time while throwing large sticks into the rock and between the trees not knowing what to do. Suddenly an idea came to her mind, so she walked up to me and asked for some help instead of narrating the story. I just said," Well...maybe...." blushing while speaking. I finally said "Ok" in a shy manner. Then Susan walked into the portal only to be spit right out again. After a running through a longer thought process, Susan tried to fall into the rock like I did, but only banged her head. I on the other hand just fell through the rock, landing on the top of a tree, and stumbled down again. Soon enough it had been a full day that Linsey was missing. Susan started pacing again, but this time tripped on a root sticking out from beneath the tree. A yellow sheet was drawn up from the same root she tripped on. On the paper was a map that led you to find a way to the portal of the other dimension. The list of materials need to journey in was: * papers made by the most powerful person, * a key that is the size of an elves hand, * plastic covered water container cleaned by fairies, * and a magic box that lit up and spoke to you. Susan just raised her voice and said, "HOW IN WORLD ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIND THESE THINGS????!" I suggested to think inside the box for one second but she said we needed to think above and beyond normal ideas. Then I asked her if I can borrow her phone to call my parent's to tell them I am going to be late because my phone was dead. After I convinced her to let me borrow her phone, I pulled out a key with my dad's phone number on it. Both items started glowing and started floating in the air above me. They twirled and spiraled until Susan walked over and clasped her phone with her eyes that were on fire. I just stepped backward's farther and farther away from Susan the scary, wanting to go home. Obviously, Susan dashes over to where I was and threw me into the rock only finding myself falling off of a tree again. Therefore, I took out my water bottle to revive myself from dehydration. The water bottle started floating with the phone and keys again. Once again I had to claim my innocence in front of Susan claiming I was not responsible for any floating things. In addition, Susan snatched her phone back and held on to it so tight that the inside of the phone was gushing out. In a matter of seconds, her phone was back in the air with the key, the water bottle, and my money was floating above. The portal to the other dimension opened just as we clawed our stuff into our possession. Linsey was thrown out of the portal like a cannon ball shooting into a brick wall. Susan hugged Linsey and said," OMG!! I thought I lost you forever. I promise to never lie to you again starting tomorrow." Linsey just groaned and moaned before she passed out onto the ground. She woke up and told us all about her journey through that so called town of 'Smelive'. Until a terrible storm passed through our state only leaving the portal as the only way to stay safe. THE END I am from... I am from the hot, red, spice Sizzling on roasted chicken dumped in smoking rice. From the table filled with sweet and spices. With everyone mingling over the food taking seconds and much more. I am from the cool autumn breeze along the beach From collecting sea shells to playing ripe-off arcade games. I am from "Plan your work and work your plan" and "You can do it, you will do it, you must do it." I am from the blue birds chirping their song in the crisp air to the smell of sweet butterscotch ice cream on a hot summer day. I am from the land of stories circling me as I sleep From large green trees that are climbable to rolling down a steep hill. I am from music lovers, singers, and animal lovers From people who love the company of others no matter who they are. I am from organizers and landlords scattered like garbage across the world. I am from my past generations and ancestors. Category:Period Four Category:All Students